


Thoughtless

by SpinningSeraph



Series: Less [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Thoughtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningSeraph/pseuds/SpinningSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots that center around Sherlock and Moriarty, their relationship, how they deal with it and everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

Thoughtless, it wasn’t something that James Moriarty was often, but there was one person that after every interaction, small as it may be, could always leave him thoughtless. Many actions he reflected upon, concerning this man were in a way, thoughtless, just to be closer or just to elicit a reaction from him.  How had this man become a constant thought in his mind? James decided he didn’t care, as long as he remained a fleeting thought, he didn’t want this, _what’s that word again? Little Crush? Yes that’s it._ He thought, as long as it didn’t grow to anything more than this little crush, it would be okay.

He strode through the halls, a white shirt and jeans, Jim from IT, that’s all he was to these people, and all he cared to stay until his plan had reached completion.  However, he was prone to a weakness, like most humans below him, though he refused to admit it, if he walked past or near Sherlock; he was prone to stealing glances. He knew the other caught him once or twice, but he looked more than those few times, though he was never caught by the man, he did hear the other call him gay though, that was a laugh.

_This is dangerous;_ he thought as a smile graced his lips, he did love danger. However, the key was to be surreptitious, that and an excellent actor and that was his raison d'être. ‘Jim’ smirked to himself as he strode through the halls, grey shirt, blue jeans, Jim from IT was his façade for the day, it also meant that he got to walk past the person who had caught his attention, it was a wonderful day for him. He did meet the man once, managed to slip him his number, but he knew Sherlock never used it.

True, he did have pictures of the man, though he resented the word stalker, he was simply studying his prey. His grin grew wider as the object of his affection had his back to him, though he knew the owner of the dark mass of curls, Sherlock Holmes, the genius consulting detective. He secretly wished that he could wrap his arms around the others slender form; only to see the other bristle after figuring out who he was, it would be a glorious sight… He sighed as his mind kept bringing up the picture of the other, a slave to his touch.

Lost in his musings, which so rarely happens, he didn’t realise the other had walked off and he walked past, _oh well… A short view of the man, even from the back is better than not seeing him…_ He stopped, this was a dangerous obsession and he was losing, very badly. Gorgeous, that was a synonym he often used for himself as he looked in the mirror in the morning, and now it seemed that it was a word he used for another being like him, intellectual, debonair and an utterly perfect distraction…

He cursed himself; once again he was thoughtlessly thinking about the man, this had to **STOP**! He knew it had to and there was only one way to do that… to obtain that which he desired. A smile crossed his lips, if he wasn’t Jim from IT, it would have been considered a malicious grin, if anyone was around, a smirk of a man who always got what he wanted, and this instance… He would get what he wanted, _one way or another._

He still had to do his normal charade, however now there was much more too it, seeing Sherlock fall into his trap would be beautiful, amazing. Yet there was more than that, he wanted more, selfishness? The thought stopped his mindless repetitive work, the thought made him wonder, how in the world this happened. _How has one man made me want to act so careless?_ He made a decision, to forget this mindless charade he had going on right now and focus on his prize and how what he wanted had changed so suddenly.

He told Molly he was leaving, something urgent had come up and that’s all before he strode out the building devising his plan, Sherlock would be his, his straying thoughts would stop, hopefully. He would have clarity and a prize worthy of any king, and wouldn’t he look fabulous in a crown. He noted that plans didn’t always go exactly right, however, this was a simple plan, for him, which allowed for it not to go to plan, for it to take different directions and each of them would work.

 

x-X-x

 

James Moriarty knew that circling the pool was clichéd, yet he couldn’t help it, it was easy to lure Sherlock here, he did love playing games with this man. He got regular updates from Sebastian on the location of the deducing detective, just so he knew when to be ready; his second in command knew of his plan, half of it anyway. He refused to reveal more than half, though given his genius he tricked the other into believing it was the full plan, if Sherlock rejected him, there would always be another time; however he was a very convincing person.

A text from Moran, informing him that the man was almost there, a smile plastered across his face, it was all coming to plan and that’s how he liked it. He almost thought about bringing in Sherlock’s pet for this, however, where was the fun in that? Smooth, efficient where the synonyms to describe the steps of the other man who just walked through the door; soaked from the rain as he walked into the sheltered pool, spotting Moriarty and his smile, it was a glorious day as he walked closer, long legs closing the gap in between them quickly.

“Hello my dear.” James said, smiling merrily as if he were welcoming the other into his home.

“It was you wasn’t it? The one who killed him, that boy?” Sherlock stated, going to take a step closer to Moriarty.

He held up a hand, smiling at the detective.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” He pointed at the red dot that was centred in the middle of Sherlock’s chest, right where his heart would be. He saw the other stopped and his smile turned into a full grin. “Now let me come to you… I know you were wishing for that all along, ever since we started to play this game! It’s kept you on your toes and me out of boredom!”

 

x-X-x

 

The sound of rich laughter filled the room, he saw the staring at him as he moved closer, barely a meter away from the curly haired man.

“I know you’ve enjoyed playing these games… So tell me… Why did I want to meet you here? On a night like this, of all nights?” He asked, almost innocently as he looked over the drenched man.

“You wanted this…” Sherlock smiled, a beautiful smile, Moriarty noted. Sherlock reached into his very nice suit pocket and pulled out the USB drive containing missile information.

He laughed at that, so much so that tears had ended up spilling from the corner of his eyes before he composed himself. He held his hand out and the device was dropped in his hand, he smiled, once again at the detective as he threw the not-so-important drive into the pool. “Oh no Sherlock… this isn’t about the missile plan, I could obtain that easily without all this running around. I was after something else… Something much more valuable…” His eyes hungrily drunk in the sight before him, a drenched Sherlock Holmes, hair plastered to his face.

“And what is that?” Sherlock asked; eyebrow raised.

“Now, now mister Holmes… if I give you all the answers, maybe you’re not as brilliant as I gave you credit for. Which would be a pity, really, considering how much money it cost just to lure you out here” James laughed at his own joke, a short clipped laugh. “Think on it… I would hate to think I have been misled… for you see, dear, we were made for each other, so alike in so many ways”

“I knew I was dealing with some new, however I just didn’t think that the person behind it would be so… enigmatic. I knew the person behind it would want to be distracted, though I thought it curious that I could be a good distraction I didn’t see what kind of distraction I was until now.” Sherlock’s soft blue eyes sized up Moriarty.

Another step closer, the thrill of this encounter was already giving him a high, though he didn’t show it on the outside, this was business. “And what kind of distraction would that be?” James asked coolly.

“You said it yourself, though I doubt you’d remember. You said it to one of the victims… Life is boring without fun and games… A distraction was a good start but it’s proving to be too much fun, playing with me” Sherlock stated, clearly unaware of the double entendre. “So while you lured me here originally, I assumed you thought you’d be able to kill me… Now it has changed, if you kill me you will go back into that state of boredom and you don’t want that, ever.”

James slowly clapped, a smile dancing on his lips and reaching his eyes. “I knew it’d be worth it, all that money… You are as genius as you say and boast… Here I was worried that for a moment there my affection was clearly misplaced! Thankfully it wasn’t!” Jims smile was still there.

He walked right up to Sherlock, barely centimetres apart. “Now don’t go for that gun, remember I have snipers at the ready, should you try… and we don’t want that, do we?” His grin grew as he reached up slightly and grabbed at the corner of the collared shirt, fingering it softly. “Quite nice material if I do say so myself… Now that we both know why you are here, why don’t we have a little talk? Hmm” Jim’s mirth never dissipated as he let go of the collar and grabbed a wrist, knowing full well that the sniper was trained on Sherlock the whole time.

Feeling the heartbeat beneath his fingers, it’s how they would remain, just to know if the answers he was receiving were true or not, and to feel the man’s life under his fingertips. Though he doubted that the consulting detective would be stupid enough to lie to him, dealing with criminals left one with little trust and a tinge of crazy, but that was the fun part. He lead the dark haired man with piercing blue eyes over to the benches beside the pool, sitting and dragging him along with, it probably looked normal, as if they were friends just discussing whatever came up, that was if they ignored the lingering hand on the pulse point and the  sniper trained on the others heart.

“I know what you’re thinking… Why go to so much trouble just to lure you out here?” He laughed, feeling the smile grace his lips. “Such intricate planning, for so long… Though I admit that the prize I wanted changed at some point.”

Jim leaned in close to Sherlock, noting his scent, a hint of pine and something else he couldn’t quite place. He blinked, dark eyes connected with soft blue, his eyes moved to the gorgeous lips the other possessed, if he wasn’t worried about scaring him off, his lips would’ve touched the others.

“Why am I here?” Sherlock asked, trying to pull his hand away.

His grip tightened, his teeth now showing in his merriment.

“Now, now dearest. If you stop struggling I will tell you why…” He noted then that the other stopped, his face turned serious. “I have brought you here because I have been watching you, from your blog, sometimes even in person…”

“Jim from IT” Sherlock stated coldly.

Jim pouted, that was totally unfair! That wasn’t the only way he watched the man, clearly or he wouldn’t have pictures of the other in his possession, or had camped out in the odd location now and then for a glimpse. “Sherlock, we were made for each other, I cannot emphasise this enough!” A small laugh escaped from him as he looked at the expression on Sherlock’s face, so serious.

Adroit fingers stroked over the pulse point in Sherlock’s wrist, he felt the man’s heartbeat beneath his fingers; it fluttered like hummingbird wings. He had touched a nerve it seemed.

“We’re both looking for a distraction and so far, the best distraction has been each other… Chasing after one another, I called you here to talk about you and me…” His fingers made circular motions over the pulse point.

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered, before he answered, voice slightly strained. “While you are an excellent adversary, I do not understand what could be a better distraction then solving crimes…”

“I know you want it Sherlock, a distraction, stopping your mind from hurling a thousand thoughts a second, a _perfect_ distraction. I know I am infamously nefarious, however I also crave the perfect distraction and I believe you are it… the thing that will turn my mind off, I will become thoughtless, if you will.” His hand then went to stroke the others hand. “I know all about you, as I said, I was following since I first heard of you… As many have been following the famous Sherlock Holmes, virgin at his age! Not that I mind really… To the victor go the spoils and all.”

The hand in his convulsed, _definitely a sensitive spot,_  he thought before leaning close to the other, leaning his head on the others shoulder, a hand going to play with the collar of his shirt again. “Don’t worry… I haven’t mentioned the best part. We can help each other, be thoughtless, just like I thoughtlessly think of you throughout the day, and I know you think about me too… or you wouldn’t be here.”

The heartbeat check was correct; he knew he was all the other had to say was yes, it was a reasonable offer was it not? “So Sherlock, what do you say? It’s what you always wanted, handed to you on a silver platter. A distraction, a particularly handsome one at that! If I do say so myself.”

“I…” It appeared to be already affection him, unable to form a coherent sentence. “How would you go about distracting me?”

Interest peaked, _excellent,_ it’s what he wanted after all the time, and he needed Sherlock to be eating out of his hand, metaphorically of course. “Well… Think about who I am dear, what I do…” He gaged the others reaction and shook his head. “No, no… I am not going to kill you! You haven’t even noticed the sniper has left… That’s all I needed, your interest and I knew you wouldn’t leave until you figured it all out. Now however, you still haven’t figured out the deeper meaning, and your curiosity may be the death of you… Should I let you think it over… in that spectacular mind of yours?” Moriarty purred, hand reaching up to stroke the high cheekbones, before burying his hand in the dark curls.

He heard Sherlock’s breath hitch, such a small amount of contact and clearly the man didn’t realise that his face chased the warm hand, with eyes shut softly. He watched the others eyes open, the blue locking onto his, a silent plea, that he wouldn’t fulfil until it was voiced aloud.

“It appears… Your offer might be too good to deny… Please help me stop thinking…” Sherlock’s voice was soft.

Jim smiled, he wouldn’t complain, especially when his lips met Sherlock’s warm ones and then everything around them faded away, as arms snaked around the slightly taller man’s body. Though it had been a fair bit of time since they started talking, the others clothes hadn’t fully dried off and were still damp, a smile danced across his lips as he moved his hands from around the other to start unbuttoning the clothes.

Soon enough, there was nothing but skin on skin and lips on damp, but warm skin. Sometimes, it was okay to be thoughtless, especially now as both bodies locked in a most intimate position, the only light casting shadows on the wall near them, showing the embrace they were in.  They wouldn’t think it was a mistake, especially when they looked on it later, that it was bound to happen out of thoughtlessness, for the two most brilliant men in London, couldn’t stop it from happening.

Both realising they were the perfect distraction for one another, being able to thoughtlessly embrace one another in their entirety. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay... My first dip into the Sherlock fandom... I rather liked it.
> 
> Hope this was okay ~Feedback is welcome~
> 
> I will be updating every week or two. I just have to make time for Uni work >_


End file.
